Consolation Prize
by chxlullabies
Summary: After a failed attempt to rob the home of University student Haruno Sakura, Gaara and Neji make a deal that will ensure they don’t leave empty-handed. Gaara/Sakura/Neji Powerhour smutfest! One-shot. Lemon. R&R.


**Title: **Consolation Prize

**Summary:** After a failed attempt to rob the home of University student Haruno Sakura, Gaara and Neji make a deal that will ensure they don't leave empty-handed. Gaara/Sakura/Neji Powerhour smutfest! One-shot. R&R.

**Pairing: **Gaara/Sakura/Neji

**Rating: **MA for vulgarity and graphic sexual descriptions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. They are, and forever will be, the sole property of one Kishimoto Masashi. The only thing I own is the plot, which happened upon me at the most random time – while I was loading my dishwasher, texting my best friend, and listening to **Blood on my Hands** by **The Used**. ;D

**Story-type: **One-shot smutfest.

Iku ze!

Haruno Sakura waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And now…

She was tired of waiting.

'_2 hours…It's obvious he isn't coming. I bet he never even really wanted to go out with me.' _Sighing, the pinkette decided to just retire for the night. All of the cramming she had done before her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, blew through her apartment in a tornado of purple and platinum blonde to get her ready for her first date in 3 years had now taken its' toll on her, and she was dead tired. Sitting on her couch for the past two hours, watching tv and letting her mind wander, while waiting for him, only gave her mental fatigue time to hit her like a ton of bricks.

Him.

**Uchiha Sasuke**.

The idol of her University whom everyone worshipped. People of both genders fought desperately for his attention. The fact that the handsome male was bisexual only made things worse. He had never given Sakura or her friends the time of day, so she was, literally, floating on a cloud when he sauntered over to the table they always sat at and casually asked her out. She agreed with an even more casual attitude than the youngest Uchiha exuded.

Though, inside, she was like a 12-year-old Miyavi fangirl.

Now, here she was, four days later, standing in her shower. Lonely, tired, and stood up.

And it didn't surprise or bother her one bit.

She honestly didn't give 3-and-a-half damns that the raven-haired Uchiha stood her up. She figured it was too good to be true anyways.

Sighing, she grabbed her bottle of Strawberry-scented shampoo and squirted a healthy amount of it into her palm to begin her cleansing ritual.

***_**Outside Sakura's house**_***

Standing on the front porch was a tall young man with long brown hair and piercing pale-blue eyes, a stopwatch in hand. He was peering down at the keyhole to the front door, which was currently being molested by a slightly smaller redhead. This was to be the 4th house they would invade in a week, and the lock-picker had a record to break. With a final flick of his wrist, the doorknob turned and the door silently opened.

"Done."

The pale-eyed guy immediately stopped the clock in his hand, raising a perfect eyebrow in the process. "14 seconds. Gaara, you completely obliterated your old record."

"It's just 3 seconds, Neji" the redhead put away his kit and ran slender fingers through his messy blood colored locks. "Let's go. I hear the shower so we probably won't have much time."

The two friends put their hoods on their heads and crept into Sakura's house, immediately looking around for anything they considered valuable and easy to grab.

"Damn, that's a kick-ass tv. It'll look good in our living room," Gaara eyed Sakura's 60" flatscreen HDTV in appreciation. Even Neji had to pause and admire it for a few moments.

"Gaara, we're here for stuff we can actually carry, not something we have to dismount from the wall and lug to our car which, may I remind you, isn't big enough to hold said dismounted object," Neji grabbed his friend by the collar and dragged him away from the television.

"Fuck, Neji! Let me go!" Gaara jerked away from the taller man and straightened his shirt. "Okay, grab the DVD/Blu-ray player. I'll start bagging the movies." Gaara swept his eyes over the movie collection as his friend began unplugging the player, not noticing that the shower had been silenced for about a minute.

***_**Upstairs**_***

Sakura had just tightened her robe and towel dried her hair when she heard it. The voices. From what she picked up, there were two of them downstairs.

'_Inner, you better have made two new friends,'_ she thought to her inner self, who was surprisingly quiet tonight. Grabbing the fingerless gloves Naruto bought for her, 'just because' he had said when she asked the reason, she quietly slipped them on and made her way downstairs, careful to dodge the stairs that she knew would creak. As soon as she stepped off of the last stair, she looked up and saw them.

2 people.

In her house.

Holy fucking shit.

They had hoods on, so she couldn't see their faces. They were working quickly, stuffing her impressive movie collection into the bags they carried and whispering instructions to one another. And instead of being afraid, Sakura was pissed. It had taken her years to build that collection. There was no way in hell that they were going to get away with robbing her of her pride and joy. She had to stop them, and fast.

The shorter one had just filled his bag and was hoisting it over his shoulder when Sakura snuck up on him and tapped his shoulder.

"Neji, what the fuck are you do—" _**THWACK!!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GAARA?! OH, SHIT!"

_**SLAM!! **_

Neji stood, frozen and wide-eyed, as he looked at the wreckage now in the living room they were in to find Gaara sliding down the wall on the other side of the room. He followed the pathway of the damage to its' source, his eyes coming to rest at a petite pink-haired young woman, clad only in a robe, her right arm extended, letting Neji know that she threw the punch that sent Gaara flying. Instead of going to check on his friend to make sure he was still alive, he dropped the half-full bag in his hand.

"Fuck…"

"Yeah, 'fuck' is right! As in, what the **fuck** are you doing in my house?!" Sakura whirled around to the long-haired man next to her, grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him into the wall behind them.

"What does it look like we're fucking doing…?" Sakura froze at the voice that was now behind her and floating into her ear. She removed one hand from Neji's collar and slammed it back into the person behind her who owned the voice. Or, rather, she tried to. The man grabbed her elbow and yanked her away from Neji, tossing her onto the couch behind him.

"Gaara, you okay?" Neji pushed off of the wall and straightened his clothes while watching his friend nurse his jaw.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Gaara turned, the action causing his hood to fall the rest of the way down, and peered at the woman who was now standing next to her couch with cold, pupil-less jade eyes.

Sakura looked at the two men in front of her. Now that their hoods were off, she could see them clearly. She realized that if these were different circumstances, she'd probably want to date either of them. The were both tall, but the redhead was about 2 inches shorter. He had pale skin and his eyes seemed as though they could see into your soul. He was long and lean, but Sakura could definitely make out a toned body beneath his clothing. What stood out the most was the _Ai _kanji on the left side of his forehead. On anyone else, it would've looked stupid. But, on him, it fit.

The taller one was also pale-skinned, but not as pale as the other. His long chestnut-colored hair was now free, falling down to the middle of his back. His pale eyes were pupil-less as well, and they were staring at her hard. He had a slightly bigger build than the redhead, and looked to be equally, if not more, toned. He had a confident air about him, arrogant almost.

Sakura continued looking at them when she realized who they were.

"You're the two that's been robbing this neighborhood!"

"Goody, looks like the kiddies have been warned," Neji smirked.

"Yeah, ruin our damn fun," Gaara grumbled, his bottom lip threatening to extend in a pout. "Yeah, so what? It's a nice neighborhood. We've gotten some pretty good shit from the last three houses, and we were just about to snag an impressive movie collection when you and your bright ass hair had to come down."

"What was that?!" Sakura growled at the equally angry redhead and tightened her fist. "Don't make me re-introduce you to my wall!"

"No thanks. Your punches actually hurt," Gaara told her, rubbing his jaw again to try to stop the throbbing.

"Yeah, well, when you're rotting in prison you're going to wish you had taken another hit," Sakura snatched up her cordless phone and was just about to dial 911 when the one named Neji appeared from nowhere and grabbed her hand, snatching the phone away from her and tossing it behind him.

Gaara caught the phone with one hand and turned it off, setting it back on the charger. "I don't think you want to do that," Neji murmured, his voice laced with something that caused a shiver to run from the top of Sakura's head to the tips of her toes.

"And why the hell not?!" She growled, glaring daggers at Gaara, who only smirked at her. She didn't notice Neji staring at her, admiring her features.

He had never seen a girl with pink hair before and it was strangely attractive. The girl he had a grip on had a small, athletic build. Bright green eyes filled with an intensity he couldn't describe. Scratch that, he knew exactly what that was. A look that clearly stated _'I am pissed the fuck off~!'_.

"Hey, Gaara, c'mere for a minute," Neji let Sakura go and turned, meeting his friend halfway. Lowering his voice, he began whispering, causing a sparkle to appear in his friend's eyes. The redhead looked over Neji's shoulder at Sakura, a sly grin slowly appearing his face as he nodded once.

"Okay, look," Gaara stepped around Neji and walked over to the pink-haired girl behind him. "Since this is obviously a failed intrusion, and we don't want to go to jail, we'll make a deal with you; you give us a consolation prize, and we'll leave. How about it?"

Sakura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the tattoo'd man. "What kind of prize?"

"A fuck."

'_Gods, could anyone be more blunt?' _Neji facepalmed.

Sakura, however, thought that was the funniest thing she'd heard in a long time. She was bent over, hands on her knees, laughing her ass off as tears threatened to fall. She was about to ask Gaara to tell her whatever it was that they really wanted when she straightened up and looked at him.

He was serious.

"You're not kidding…" Sakura could barely get the words out before Gaara grabbed her chin and roughly lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

"I don't kid," was all he said before his mouth crashed down onto hers. Sakura tried to push him off, but he had a steel grip on her chin and his other arm had snaked itself around her waist. She froze and kept her mouth closed, earning a smirk from the redhead holding her. He lowered his hand to her tight ass and gave it a possessive squeeze, causing the pinkette's mouth to open in shock. He chose that moment to shove his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the faint mint taste of the toothpaste she used to brush her teeth earlier. Soon, he felt her relax in his arms and he stepped forward, forcing her to step back. This continued until Sakura's back was pressed firmly against the wall behind the couch. Gaara then kicked her legs apart and positioned his knee between them, lifting her up.

"C'mon, this isn't fair," a voice suddenly pulled the pair out of their heated make-out session and their heads turned to see Neji with his arms crossed in annoyance. "I was the one that thought of the idea in the first place. Why the fuck do you get her?"

"Simple; I move faster than you," Gaara smirked and then picked up the girl pinned between him and the wall. As he thought, she weighed barely anything at all. He walked around the couch and laid her on it, climbing on top of her quickly.

"Wait…"

"Damn it, what the fuck **now**, Neji?!" Gaara growled and looked up at his friend, who was now standing beside the couch.

"She never gave us an answer. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have her calling the cops on us after we leave, saying some bullshit about us raping her or something."

This caused Gaara's eye to twitch.

Sakura on the other hand, was actually surprised that they were going to let her decide whether or not she wanted this. On the one hand, if she agreed, she'd be having sex with complete strangers. On the other hand, she hadn't gotten laid in almost 3 years, and after she let Gaara's talented mouth have its' way with her, she was fucking horny. So, she had two choices:

Get rid of these guys and pleasure herself, resulting in her going to bed even hornier than normal and still lonely.

Or accept the offer given her and go to bed happy and satisfied.

Let's go with option #2.

"Yes."

Both guys looked down at her, surprise evident on their features.

"Seriously?!" Neji spat out.

"Sure, why not? I need this anyway," Sakura looked at them both, waiting for them to compose themselves.

"Let's do this, then, shall we?" Gaara untied Sakura's robe and removed it from her body, pulling back a little to admire her. She was thin, but not pole thin. And her body was incredibly toned. She was in great shape, much to his delight. Neji had long since pulled his clothing off and was knelt down next to the couch, his cock already semi-erect. Tangling his fingers in her pink locks, the pale-eyed man turned her head so that she was looking directly at his dick.

"Suck it," he ordered, pushing her head towards him. Sakura opened her mouth and Neji pushed his cock in, throwing his head back and hissing sharply at the silky warmth that surrounded him. Sakura grabbed him with one hand and pulled back, sweeping her tongue over the head of his cock and dipping it into the slit, earning a gurgled sound of appreciation from the long-haired man.

Gaara took this opportunity to remove his clothes and position himself firmly between Sakura's legs. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of Jasmine on her skin and strawberry in her hair. Then he bit her at the junction where her collarbone met her neck, resulting in a muffled moan from the girl, which caused Neji to grit his teeth as his body tensed.

"Fuck, I almost came right then," he growled, looking down at the girl and watching his cock disappear in her mouth.

The redhead smirked and lowered his right hand to her cunt and pushed a finger inside, moaning at the heat that enveloped his finger. He could feel her inner walls pulsating around the lone digit as his mouth and free hand ravished her chest. Her hips bucked upward toward his hand as he inserted another finger and pumped in and out of her at a torturous pace. When he decided she was ready, Gaara positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at Neji.

"You might want to move, she might bite your dick off."

Neji immediately removed himself from the girl's mouth and watched as Gaara slowly entered her. He knew better than to let a girl getting fucked by Gaara keep their mouth on his dick. They shared girls a lot and, though he'd never seen Gaara's cock personally, he learned the hard way that the redhead had to be pretty well-endowed. The last time they shared a girl, he slammed into her without so much as a warning, and Neji almost lost his left testicle. (A/N: …Ouch. XD)

The look on Gaara's face was priceless. He hadn't had a girl this tight in the longest time. Not since he managed to nail Neji's younger cousin, Hinata. He looked down at the girl below him and read her expression. It was one he saw quite a bit whenever he had sex. The look of complete satisfaction. That look that basically said: _Oh gods, that's nice. I've never been filled like this._

"Alright, you're good," Neji grabbed Sakura's head once again and shoved his dick back into her mouth. The pinkette gagged slightly, but quickly relaxed her throat to accommodate him as Gaara started out at a dangerously slow pace.

A pace that Sakura didn't happen to like.

She bucked her hips upward to meet Gaara's thrusts, signaling with her body what her mouth couldn't say at the moment. _Hurry the fuck up!!_

Gaara snickered. "Someone's eager all of a sudden…" He then slid his arms under her, locked his hands at the crown of her head to hold her still, and buried his head in the crook of her neck, his mind focusing on the pleasure that hummed through his veins as he began to move faster.

Sakura didn't know how much more of this guy she could handle. She'd never been filled like this in all of her years of having sex. She tried to focus on pleasuring Neji but it was beginning to become a bit difficult with the redhead above her driving in and out of her with a pace that had her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Apparently, her ability to move on her own didn't matter to him, because he held her head still and began to fuck her mouth in sync with Gaara's thrusting.

Gaara shut his eyes as he thrust harder and deeper into the pink-haired girl. Some part of his mind heard the couch they were occupying slide across the floor and he grinned inwardly. He buried his head further into her neck and opened his mouth, biting down on the sweat-coated flesh. He could feel his stomach coiling into knots and he was beginning to see stars. But, he'd be damned if he was going to cum before she did. Lucky for him, he wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

Sakura could feel it, the release she'd been craving for the past 3 years was growing with every thrust Gaara made. She didn't think she'd like hair pulling, but Neji was proving her wrong about that as his grip tightened on her hair the further he went down her throat. Her moans sent vibrations against his cock that had him teetering on the edge of his orgasm the entire time. It took every ounce of willpower that he had to not cum right then.

Gaara, on the other hand, was so focused on what he was doing, that he didn't notice Sakura's free hand make its' way up his back and into his hair, gripping it and pulling it hard. He entire body went into overdrive as an animalistic groan of ecstacy burst from his mouth. Having his hair pulled was the ultimate turn-on for him. She unleashed the beast within, and now he was on a mission. He unlocked his hands and grabbed her hips, angling his thrusts just right, searching for her G-spot. He knew he found it when Sakura had to yank her head away from Neji's cock to let out a scream of pleasure.

"Smart girl," he noted and hit the spot again and again, his male pride growing when he noticed her eyes crossing from the intense pleasure rocking through her body

"G-Gaara! I'm gunna cum!" she moaned and he, somehow, moved even faster as her mouth latched back onto Neji's cock.

Neji's eyes had long since rolled into his head from the magic of Sakura's mouth. He couldn't hold out anymore and, with a loud moan, he had the most intense orgasm of his life, shooting stream after stream of his creamy seed down her throat. Completely exhausted, he fell back in a boneless heap on the floor and watched the scene before him.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she concentrated on the feeling deep in her belly. Gaara had returned his head to the crook of her neck and was quickly shoving her over the edge. Finally, with one last cry, she fell. Her entire world exploded in a white-hot light, and she felt as if her spirit had just left her body. She clenched tightly around Gaara, causing him to bite down on her shoulder hard as he came inside her with a loud moan. Both of their bodies tense, they rode out the crashing waves of their orgasms and fell back to earth when Gaara collasped on top of her.

For what seemed like an eternity, no one moved. Gaara somehow found the strength to disconnect himself from Sakura and fell to the floor with a loud _**thud**_. Sakura wanted to laugh at that, but she was too damn tired to do anything except stare at the ceiling, a look of complete satisfaction on her face. She heard one of them, most likely Neji, and soon felt arms lift her up, her head resting against his hard chest. He carried her upstairs and to her room, and all she remembered was laying down and being covered with her blanket before she blacked out from exhaustion.

***_**The Next Morning**_***

"Shit, I'm late!!!"

Sakura was beyond pissed off. Thanks to last night's events, she had slept through her alarm clock and was now 10 minutes late to class. She ran in a naked, wet blur and threw a pair of jeans onto her bed, followed by her sneakers. Running to her dresser, she yanked out a red tank top and threw it over her shoulder, where it landed on top of her jeans. She then opened her underwear drawer, and was pissed to find her two favorite underwear sets missing.

"That's fucking impossible! I did laundry yesterday, for sobbing out—" she froze mid-sentence as her hand brushed over a piece of paper. Pulling it out of the drawer, she frowned when she saw her name written on it in neat penmanship.

_-Hey, Pinky_

_Last night was amazing. As promised, we left your DVD/Blu-ray player and movie collection where we found it. But, we did take something equally nice. _

_See ya around,_

_Sabaku no Gaara & Hyuuga Neji_

_P.S. Nice underwear collection. _

Under the P.S. note, the two had left their cell phone numbers for her. How they knew she would even want to get in touch with them, she didn't know. Wait…

Underwear collection…

"**THOSE BASTARDS STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!!!"**

And there you have it. I kind of like this, if I do say so myself. Poor Sakura, her best undies got stolen as souveniers. Tisk tisk. XD

Read & Review. It's what I live for. :)

-CHL-


End file.
